B is for Buffy
by x.Miss.Attention.Span.x
Summary: AU Buffy and Faith have been friends for as long as they can remember. They live next door to one and other, do everything together. it was only natural that one day one of them would fall. But will their affections be returned? Buffy/Faith
1. Chapter 1

**B is for Buffy**

_"And today we're learning about the alphabet, so I brought in this book, and we're all going to read it together" the teacher __talked softly and slowly down to the small students as she opened up the large book to the first page, placing her pointer finger beneath the first word. The children looked up, narrowing their eyes to try and read the large bolded text, followed by a large illustration._

_"A is for Apple" they class chorused, slightly out of time with one and other as the copied the teacher. She smiled, nodding and flipped over to the next page, "B is for Bear, C is for Car, D is for Door, E is for Elephant, F is for Fence…" and on they went, slowly making their way through the book till they got to Z is for Zebra. As the teacher closed the book, having reached the last page, she placed it down beside her chair and looked out across the sea of small eyes staring up at her impatiently._

_"Now class, we're all going to go back you our desks. Not yet Alex, sit back down" she instructed as a boy already began to stand up "and when you get their, your all going to get out your work books and write your own A is for Apple books, come up with some different objects and animals to represent each letter" she told them. The class nodded enthusiastically and the moment she allowed them to get up, the young children began to scramble back to their seats. The teacher watched them happily as she walked over to the white board and began to write up all the letters of the alphabet in order, just so they wouldn't forget._

_Half an hour later, the class was all finally finished and seated back on the floor with their work books clasped in their small sweaty hands. All the children where looking up at the teacher, waiting in eagerness that would soon be gone by the time they reached high school. Eagerness about learning anyway. All the children waited silently, except for two girls up the back, giggling quietly and whispering to each other._

_"Now, let's hear what some of you have written. Put your hands up if you want to tell us your favourite one" she asked them and found seventeen hands stretched towards the ceiling, waving to get her attention. A smile spread over her red lips as she looked around, "Willow?". The red head grinned and showed her pearly whites in an adorable smile, looking up at the teacher from her position right at the lady's feet._

_"X is for Xylophone" she told the teacher, showing off her smarts by using s large word she rattled off with ease. Some of the other children looked at her slightly confused, wondering if it was a real word or something the girl had made up. The teacher nodded approvingly, giving the Willow a proud smile before looking round for the next person to answer. Her eyes fell upon the giggling girls up the back, brow furrowing as she eyed the two girls who where obviously not paying any attention._

_"Faith", the brunette looked up worriedly as she realized she'd been caught out, quickly sitting up straight and looking at the teacher questioningly "pick one of the ones you wrote. Which is your favourite?" the teacher asked. Faith looked confused for a moment before the blonde beside her gave her a sharp nudge and pointed to the exercise book in her lap. The brunette blushed, flipping it open to the right page and scrunching her nose as she read over it again. Her eye lit up however when she saw the one she wanted and looked back up with a smirk._

_"B is for Buffy" she said before closing her book again. The girl beside her grinned sheepishly, cheeks slightly pink. The rest of the class giggled, and the teacher just sighed, shaking her head with both eye brows raised at the small girl._

_"Faith, I said an animal or object". Faith nodded like 'yea, and?' "Buffy is neither an object nor an animal" the teacher said with a sigh and the small brunette's smirk only widened as she answered._

_"Buffy's an animal". The moment the words left her mouth she received a sharp wack over the back of the head from the small girl beside her, who was now glaring at Faith angrily "what? Come on, the way you eat?" she added, earning herself another hard wack. "Owww…" she rubbed her head, but couldn't hold in the grin still spread across her face._

_XxXxX_

"B, get your ass down hear or we're going to be late" Faith shouted up the stairs. They where always late, it was inevitable with Buffy and her long showers in the morning, and the time she took just to get dressed. The brunette sighed and jogged up the carpeted stairs. The blonde probably wouldn't be out of the shower for another five minutes, so Faith let herself in the other girls room and made herself comfortable on the bed, picking up Mr Gordo and tossing him the air boredly as she lay there. Today was looking good, there was just a feeling in the air like it was going to be a good day. She looked round, yawning as she scanned over the objects on the shelves and a top the dresser.

The room had changed a little over the years, but there where some things that never changed. Like the photo's stuck around the mirror of her dresser, or the birthday cards (all from Faith) lined up along the window sill. The brunette grinned, chucking down the soft toy and jumping back to her feet to walk over to them. In each card it read an almost identical message, as the years went on in slightly more legible hand writing. Running her finger along the ledge she wandered across to the dresser, looking over the photographs stuck their. Most of them where of her and Buffy, some from when they where real little and lot a fairly recent ones. She reached up to touch one from back at the beginning of high school.

Their first day, Faith trying to play it cool in her denim jacket and tight red singlet and Buffy looking all shy in a long sleeved white shirt, clutching the straps of her school bag nervously. the blonde had been completely terrified of going to a new school, she'd clung to Faith most of the time for the whole first two days. Much to the brunette's annoyance, or so she said over and over, deep down she loved it though. She looked over at the other side, a bunch pictures of them with a red head girl and a brunette boy, Faith grinned. '_Good old Xander and Willow_' she thought to herself happily, hands planted firmly on the dresser and she leaned up on the tip of her toes examining some more higher up photo's.

"Hey, you better not be stealing my lips stick again, cos pastel pink isn't a good look for you" came an accusing voice from the door way. Faith laughed as she turned around to greet the blonde walking in, towel wrapped around her wet body. The brunette sat back down on the edge of Buffy's bed as the other girl got dressed, looking out the window.

"I aint stealin' your lip stick again. You don't got that great taste anyway" Faith replied with a smirk "honestly, it's like pastel everything with you. Put a bit of colour in your life girl" she laughed, playing with the bottom of her black singlet top boredly as she waited. They where going to be late now, there was no doubt about it, and Willow wasn't gunna be so happy. Though you'd think by now she'd be used to Buffy being late for everything. As much as the red head had become a little cooler and less nerdy since hanging out with them, she was still a bit up tight sometimes. Old habits are hard to break.

"Done" the blonde called out, throwing her bag over her shoulder and heading towards the door. The brunette grinned, flicking her soft, tangle of chocolate brown hair over her shoulder as she stood up, looking Buffy up and down. The other girl smiled, blushing slightly and running her hand over the front of her pastel pink shirt self consciously.

"About time!" Faith teased as they exited the room and made their way down the hall, and the small set of stairs to the front door where they found Buffy's father waiting. The brunette grinned as they reached him, punching his upper arm lightly. "Hey Giles". The older man gave Faith a smile before turning back to his daughter, placing a hand upon her shoulder.

"Buffy. Now, do stay safe and we will see you tonight, okay? And if you need to be picked up, just call home, either me or your mother will be here and we're happy to come get you, at any time" he smiled before pulling the small blonde into a hug. Buffy smiled, hugging her father back. The night before, her parents had this big talk about how she was growing up so fast, turning eighteen in two days, and they'd gotten all teary. They where just glad that their 'little girl' had good friends like Willow, Xander and Faith to keep an eye on and look out for her.

"I'll be fine. I have Faith" she told him firmly as he released her from the hug "I'll see you tonight daddy" she added, reaching up on her the tip of her toes to plant a quick kiss on his cheek. And with that, the two girls bid Giles farewell and headed out the front door. The sky outside was clear and blue, just as fine and sunny as the weather report had stated. Buffy grinned as she hurried over to jet black, top less car parked in the drive way of the large house next door.

"God I wish I had a car like yours Faith" she muttered, running her hand over is slick, smooth exterior in awe. The brunette laughed, pulling keys out of her pocket and jumping in the drivers seat with a shrug. She'd had the car two weeks now and every time the other girls saw it she went weak at the knee's. Only, Faith wished that the blonde would go weak at the knee's for another reason, not some stupid car.

"Yea well, another present from Daddy" she retorted as she started up the engine "you getting in or what Blondie?". Buffy rolled her eyes and walked round to the other side of the car to get in, loving the feel of leather beneath her. As the pulled out onto the road the blonde sighed, relaxing back into the comfortable seat with a smile.

"I wish my father was the Mayor of Sunnydale!".

_XxXxX_

"Happy birthday, for tomorrow!" Xander greeted Buffy as the two girls as the entered the small restaurant. The both smiled warmly as they followed him over to a table in the corner where Oz and Willow waited. The red head waved at them even as they reached the table, her excitement bubbling over as they sat down.

"Happy birthday Buff. And just cos it's your birthday day, I forgive you for being late" Willow smiled at her friend as the waitress walked over with the cake, candles already alight as she placed it on the table in front of the blonde. Buffy blushed, looking round at them all and smiling. She really did have the best friends ever. After she'd finally gotten over the mushy moment, she took the knife and made the first cut in the cake.

"Oh, you pulled it out dirty. Now you've got to tell us who you like, or is it kiss the nearest person?..." Xander trailed off in though. Buffy laughed, shaking her head at him before turning and planting a quick kiss upon the girl beside her's lips. The brunette blushed, looking intently at the cake as the blonde continued to cut it, passing out each slice. After minutes of silence filled only the painfully quiet sound of chewing, Oz spoke.

"Vanilla, my favourite" he nodded in approval as he finished the last of his cake and scrunched his napkin up into a small ball. The others smiled and nodded, finishing off the last of their cake. Faith sighed, burping and putting up her feet comfortably. Buffy laughed at her best friend, nudging the other girl lightly.

"Yea, I'm the animal" she said, eyeing the way the brunette was slouching down lazily. Faith looked back up at her, both eye brows raised as she sat back up a little.

"And exactly how much cake did you have missy?" she asked, making the blonde blush furiously, not answering the other girls question. Willow giggled as she watched the two of them. Faith and Buffy where the kind of friends that you always wished you where a part of. The kind of friends that you'd watch and you couldn't help but just smile. They where the cutest couple and they didn't even realize it.

"It was really good cake… and as it was my birthday, I felt obliged to eat a lot of it" Buffy argued back huffily, though a small smile was tugging at her lips. Faith laughed and shook her head in disbelief, looking the blonde in the eyes as she replied.

"Well how come I've seen you eat that much cake or more when it aint your birthday too? And that time we ordered three pizza's, and I wasn't that hungry so…" Faith never finished her story as Buffy's hand covered her mouth, the blonde blushing deep red. The brunette grinned, though her smile was hidden behind the other girls hand. A second later though, Buffy let out a small squeal and snatched her hand away again.

"Ewww, Faith. You licked me!" she scrunched up her face in mock disgust, wiping her hand down Faith's sleeve to get rid of the saliva. Xander smiled at the two of them, before deciding it was probably time to break it up, before they started really fighting.

"Okay, present time". Buffy immediately stopped and looked up, grinning broadly.

"Gimmie" she commanded with out stretched arms. Her friends laughed, shaking their heads a her child like actions. Xander went first, passing down his present. He fiddled nervously as she unwrapped it. He wished he had more money, to get her something nicer. The blonde quickly tore through the wrapping paper to reach her gift, pulling out a stuffed toy pig with a soft pink bow atop her head. Xander looked down at his feet.

"I just thought, Mr Gordo might want a Misses" he muttered shyly. Buffy's smile grew till it was stretched from ear to ear as she hugged the toy and then leant over Faith to hug Xander as well.

"Oh, Xander I love it!!" she exclaimed, squeezing her toy happily. The next present was from Willow. The blonde smiled as she carefully unwrapped it, knowing the red head hated it when people just ripped wrapping paper so it could never be reused again. Finally she finished unwrapping it, carefully peeling off the last pieces of tape to peel back the paper and reveal her present. The moment she saw it she smiled, that was so Willow. Two picture books, very cute, and Willow totally making a statement about Buffy's intellect. She picked them up, giggling, before she saw the present underneath them. The shirt she'd seen at the mall the other day and said she'd wanted but couldn't afford.

"Awww… thanks Will" she smiled, leaning over the table to hug the red head "okay, hand in over Oz" she grinned as she sat back down. He nodded, almost smiling for a second as he passed it over to her. When they'd first met, when him and Willow had first started going out, he'd promised her a good musical education. She unwrapped the present, already knowing what it was, but was excited none the less. With a grin she pulled out four CD's holding them up triumphantly be fore leaning over to hive five Oz.

"You're the man" Buffy giggled, looking through them happily. She collected all her presents up happily, carefully placing them all into her bag before looking back up and smiling. "Okay, ice cream time!". Willow and Xander exchanged a confused look before turning back to her.

"What about Faith's present?" they both asked in unison. The blonde smiled, looking over to the brunette sitting next to her.

"Oh, she'll be getting my present later" the brunette stated in her most suggestive tone, wiggling her eye brows at the girl beside her and smirking. Buffy laughed, hitting her friend playfully as she looked over the dessert menu and shook her head. Willow giggled and scooted closer to Oz to share her menu with him. '_When will those to finally just get together'_ she wondered in amusement.

_**A/N: **So I wrote this to try and clear my writers block. I mean, not just the first chapter, the whole story. I will post the next chapter tomorrow and the last chapter the day after. Only three chapters long sorry. - Short and sweet I always say._

_Or at least it should be, unless between now and then I go mad and decide to add a giant bit in between the second and third chapters. :) Dont worry, its not likely. I hope. Okay, this last two lines I just wrote should probably be ignored. me babbling, never a good thing. I always come of really weird and possibly a little crazy XT_

_xoxo Hope you liked it._


	2. Chapter 2

_**A/N: **I had to restrain myself from posting this yesterday. I was like no 'No! I'm on a schedual (which I can't spell), remember?'. Anyway, there may not be more than three chapters, cos if there were going to be I'd have to postpone posting the next chapter (chap. 3) for another day or two. And that would stuff up the schedual (again spelt wrong). Anyway, so I at least tried to make the chapters a bit longer :D I added some stuff in and junk. Hope you like it..._

"Errr… too much ice cream" Buffy groaned. The brunette beside her laughed, smirking in an 'I told you so' way, though she didn't say a word as she leant back against the metal pole. Xander smiled and shook his head, standing up on the swing next to them. Willow and Oz where sitting over on the park bench, sharing small lingering kisses and snuggling in each others arms. Buffy was watching them out of the corner of her eye. She wanted that. That cuteness, that safe, comfortable, warm fuzzy feeling Willow told her she got with Oz.

"You know what you should have gotten me for my birthday Faith? A perfect boyfriend" the blonde sighed, leaning her head on the silver chain of the swing. The brunette beside her watched feeling horrible, her stomach was doing that stupid thing it did when she was around Buffy. She wished it would stop, that it would just go away.

Xander watched the expression on Faith's face knowingly. He knew it well. When he first met Buffy, he'd had a bit of a crush on her himself. Nothing compared to Faith though, he knew that. He watched those to together everyday. If he hadn't know them, he'd have thought they where going out. But Buffy was one of the most stubbornly oblivious people he'd ever met. When it came to her best friend anyway.

"So, has this been the best birthday ever Buff?" he asked, trying to change to subject. The blonde looked up, breaking out of her sad solitude and quickly smiling. She nodded enthusiastically but then paused and shook her head.

"It'll be the best birthday ever when I have Faith's present" she grinned, turning to her best friend and looking the brunette straight in the eyes. The look lasted a moment longer than it should have. Chocolate brown eyes lingering on pale olive green, hypnotized. Suddenly a cool breeze picked up, sending a shiver down both the girls spines and they looked away.

"God it's cold. I should probably get you back home B. Giles'll be all worried, like he always gets when it comes to his Golden girl" Faith added, getting up and walking over to the blonde "come Blondie". Buffy rolled her eyes, sliding off the swing and to land on the tanbark beneath with her bare feet. She cringed, looking over to see her shoes lying over by the bench, across a see of prickly tanbark. Suddenly she felt two strong arms lift her up off the ground.

"God your such a wuss sometimes" Faith laughed, carrying her over to the safety of the pavement. The blonde smiled, rolling her eyes as she clung to the girl holding her up above the ground. Willow giggled as she watched, getting up off the bench and straightening out her vibrant green shirt. Once they reached the pavement the brunette gently placed Buffy down on her feet graciously, as if she where a queen. The blonde smiled sheepishly and quickly slipped her shoes on.

"Thank you guys, for an awesome birthday" she told them all, pulling Xander and Willow into a group hug "you are the best friends anyone could have, you too Oz" she looked over at him too. Faith raised her eye brows huffily.

"And what about me?" she asked as they all began to collect up their things to start heading back home. Buffy grinned at her best friend cheekily. Now it was her turn to turn on the sleaze and use her most suggestive turn, jokingly off course.

"Oh, you'll be getting your thank you later". The brunette blushed, taken by surprise, and quickly laughed it off, pushing her friend lightly. It was she could do to hide the fact that the look that blonde had given her just then had her totally flustered. Buffy giggled as they walked over Faith's car and jumped in the passengers side. She wasn't sure why, but she loved making the brunette nervous. The other girl got in and turned the key, starting the car up as she put on her seat belt. Buffy leant in to turn up the volume on the radio as they pulled out.

"You can put one of your CD's on if you want?" Faith asked and the blonde gave her an odd look. Something had to be up, because the other girl didn't really share the same taste in music as her and she never let Buffy decide what to listen too in her car. It was a rule, one of the all important Faith rules established slowly over their sixteen years of friendship.

"Nah, I like this song" Buffy shook her head and relaxed back into the leather seat lazily, undoing her hair from the plaits she'd had them in today and letting her soft blonde locks stream out behind her in the cool evening breeze. Faith did her best to concentrate on driving. It was hard though, the girl beside her looked so gorgeous. She had her eyes closed, getting lost in the music and the lyrics of the song playing. The brunette swallowed and kept her eye on the road, sneaking a peek at Buffy in the mirror every once in a while. She could feel that odd feeling her stomach again, it was hot and slightly nauseating. It was like butterflies flying round in their, like a washing machine going round and round. She shook her head, keeping her eyes on the stretch of black tar in front of her.

_She got the kind of strength__ that every man wishes he had._

_She loved Micheal Jackson up until me made bad._

_Tells me that she lived about a hundred lives, scares me to death when she thinks and drives._

_Says cowboy hats make her look fat and I'm so glad she's mine._

_Her eyes, that's where hope lies, that's where blue skies meet the sunrise._

_Her eyes, that's where I go, when I go home._

_She doesn't know the word impossible, don't care where I been and doesn't care where we're going to. She takes me as I am and let me say she's beautiful, so beautiful._

_And sometimes I think she's truly crazy, and I love it._

_Her eyes, that's where hope lies, that's where blue skies meet the sunrise._

_Her eyes, that's where I go, when I go home._

Faith smiled, listening to the lyrics of the song as they drove down the small suburban streets of Sunnydale. The sun was almost setting, casting a soft orange glow of the brown roofs of the houses and sending black shadows crawling across the luscious lawns. They turned in Rovello drive smoothly, pulling into Faith's drive way. The blonde sighed, opening her eyes and she realized they come to a stop and the girl beside her quickly looked away so her friend wouldn't know she'd been staring.

"You coming in?" Buffy asked as she got out and shut the door behind her, looking over to her house next door "dad made brownie's last night, a little birthday treat for me, and I would be willing to share them. Or a couple of them anyway" she muttered with a smile as she walked round to Faith's side of the car, leaning over and smiling at her. The brunette smiled back. it was awfully tempting. And she did love Giles Brownie's. She shook her head, giving the other girl a sad smile.

"Maybe another day chickadee. I'll see ya later though, save me a brownie" the brunette said, unclipping her seat belt and climbing out of her car to hug the other girl goodbye. Buffy pouted sadly, looking up at her best friend with big, green eyes. Faith sighed, god those eyes made her weak at the knee's but she still shook her head.

"But what about my present? You know your ruining my perfect birthday right now" the blonde whined, folding her arms across her chest starting to look quiet upset. The brunette smiled, reaching out and placing a hand on Buffy's arm.

"You'll get ya present. I made a promise, and I aint brakin' it. I said, I'll see ya later" she laughed, pushing the blonde gently and playfully. Buffy sighed and nodded as if excepting it, giving the other girl a small smile and leaning in to hug her again. This time she didn't let go so quick, clinging to the denim of Faith's leather jacket for a moment. The brunette closed her eyes, feeling her breath catch in her throat till Buffy pulled away again.

"I guess I'll see you later then" the blonde smiled and began to walk slowly backwards, holding onto her bag tightly, before finally turning around to jump over the small garden bed separating their front yards and running up to her front door. She paused a second, looking back to find the brunette still watching her and grinned before heading inside. Faith sighed, able to breath freely again and turned around to start heading into her won house. '_God, what that girl does to me…_'.

_XxXxX_

_"Honey you look cold" Joyce fussed as she sat down on the picnic blanket, look at her daughter with a mixture of worry and disapproval__ as the young girl ran across the soft grass. Feeling a gentle hand on her shoulder Joyce looked back to find Rupert smiling at her kindly._

_"Leave her be darling" he told his wife softly, pulling her towards him and wrapping her in a hug. Buffy looked over at her parents and smiled, it was so nice to see them like that, to see that they where still so in love. As she stood watching them however she failed to pay attention and was caught completely off guard as a brunette crash tackled her to the ground._

_"Geez B, pay attention. Your already loosing, what are you just giving up now?" Faith asked, smirking down at the girl below her as she held the blonde their, pinned her to the damp grass. Buffy grinned up at her, wriggling underneath the brunette. After a minute she gave up, realizing only the girl on top of her could release her, on she seemed perfectly happy where she was._

_"I'm not giving up, I swear!" she whined, pouting at Faith and back the brunette's stomach churn. Her shirt had ridden up a little and she could feel the girl underneath her's bare stomach pressing against hers. She pulled herself, unable to withstand being that close to the blonde without giving in to her desire and doing something stupid. Buffy smiled, extending her arm for the other girl to pull her up. The dew on the grass was starting to soak into the thin material of her singlet and make her back cold._

_"Okay, show me what you got" the brunette grinned as she stood back up with the ball in her hand and reached down to clasp the younger girls hand in hers and pull her back to her feet. Buffy smiled, keeping a hold on Faith's hand a second longer than she should have. A gust of fresh wind picked up, blowing through the blonde's soft hair. The brunette watched her with a smile, the way it billowed out behind her, golden in the afternoon sunlight._

_"Go long" she muttered, freeing her hand from Buffy's and holding the ball up, ready to throw it. The younger girl nodded enthusiastically, quickly reaching up to pull her hair into a tight pony tail before sprinting back a couple of yards. Faith grinned, the sounds of the park filling her ears. The kids on the play ground where shouting and laughing, the parents muttering to each other as they stood by nervously. Birds where calling out, their squawks carried on the breeze. Leaves rustled, a few metre's over a barbeque was spitting as it cooked fat, brown sausages and from the rug nearby she could hear the rustle of a chip packet and the click of a camera. But the sounds melded together and faded away as she looked at the blonde, waiting eagerly with her hands slightly out stretched and waiting impatiently to receive the ball._

_The brunette laughed, pulling her arm back slightly like she was winding up and then released. the football sailed through the air, gaining speed as it went till Buffy grasped it. For a moment she looked stunned, then her lips turned from forming a small 'o' to a broad smile and she held the ball up triumphantly._

Faith sighed at the memory, her eyes focusing on the photograph in front of her. The blonde's dad had printed a second copy out at his daughters request and she had given them to the brunette grinning sheepishly and telling her 'now you can make and B + F scrap book, and we can look over it when we're old and think.. _wow, what good times we had back when we where young _as we sit in our rocking chairs'. Faith laughed to herself as she remembered the look of eagerness on the other girls face as she went on about it, rambling on for quite some time about what their life would be like.

Willow would live down the road with Oz, and every time their grandchildren came to visit they'd run up the road and say hello to Buffy and Faith as well. Xander would live to far away either, and he'd have a wife and two kids, all grown up. They play croquet or lawn bowls (some excruciatingly boring sport) every Saturday and drink homemade lemonade. But what the brunette had loved the most about it, was that it didn't seem to involve either of them having husbands. it was just the two of them. She knew her best friend hadn't meant it like that, but she so sorely wished she had.

"Faithy? You in there?". The brunette looked up, quickly collecting the photo's into a pile and shoving them into a shoe box lying on the floor beside her. He worried expression faded however when she saw her father standing in the door way, smiling down at her warmly.

"Hey! So how was your day? Did you remember to tell Buffy happy birthday for me? Did she like her present?" he asked excitedly, entering the room and sitting down on the edge of his daughters bed "really honey, you didn't wear that shirt to your friends birthday party did you? You would look so nice if you'd just put on a dress" he told her, still smiling and he gave her his advice. Faith rolled her eyes, ignoring all fashion advice given to her by her father.

"It wasn't a birthday party dad. What are we five now?" she laughed lightly, fiddling with the soft cardboard edge of the shoe box lid "We had mad fun though, Xander and Willow and Oz where there, and Buffy ate too much ice cream as per usual. I told her you said happy birthday and she told me to tell ya hi. I haven't given her the present yet though. I was gunna go over later" she told him, not looking the older man in the eye. He smiled knowingly, looking down into the box and spotting the pictures. Leaning down he picked one up, running a finger over the smooth surface. In it, his gorgeous daughter was smiling happily, her dimples showing and her arms wrapped around Buffy who was leaning in to plant a kiss upon her friends cheek.

"The usual card I pressume" he more stated than asked, grinning at the memory "and sunshine, when you go over there, pull back your hair. You look so much nicer when people can see those gorgeous eyes and dazzling smile of yours" he told her affectionately, reaching other to ruffle her hair slightly. Faith gave him an annoyed look for the gesture, though they both knew she loved it, and he stood back up to leave the room.

"Thanks dad" she quickly called out before he closed the door. Her father smiled happily.

"Anytime darlin'".

_X.x.X.x.X_

Buffy's room was dark except for the milk white moonlight streaming through her bedroom window over her bed and across her cream carpet. A low, eerie creak rang out in the silence of the room as the door slowly opened, casting a slither of yellow light in the dark of the room. The blonde walked in silently, and closed the door behind her, leaning back up against it.

"Good night sweetie!" her parents called out from down the hall. Tomorrow was her birthday, and as promised she was to spend the whole day with her family. Tonight they'd had a quiet dinner at home, and she'd excitedly told her parents about her day. Buffy smiled, flicking a switch on the wall beside her and flooding the room in warm yellow light before walking over to the edge of her bed and letting her bag drop at her feet as she sat down.

"Night mum, night dad" she called back, reaching into her bag to pull out her birthday presents one at a time. She took the CD's and the brand new shirt and books, walking over to her dresser. She placed the CD's beside on top and the books beside them before pulling open the drawer and carefully folding her new shirt before placing in inside. She pushed the draw back in tiredly, running her hand over the smooth chestnut wood before heading back over to her bed. She smiled as she picked up her new soft toy from Xander and walked him over to Mr Gordo.

"Hello here, I'm Mr Gordo" she said, doing her best Mr Gordo voice as she held him in one hand and her new piggy in the other in the way young children do when playing.

"Hi…" Mr Gordo's new Misses was interrupted my a sharp tapping on the glass of Buffy's bedroom window. The blonde froze, looking round her room warily till her eyes settled on a figure outside her window. She smiled, setting the two pigs down on the bed to be alone and jumping of her bed. The girl on the other side of the glass grinned at her, soft brown hair tied back out of her face and dark blue denim jacket buttoned up. Buffy reached forward, undoing the latch and pushing the window open to let Faith in.

"So, are they getting along well? Are there sparks flying?" Faith asked, nodding her head in the direction of the two stuffed toys as she climbed in and closed the window behind her to keep out the cold draft. The blonde smiled warmly, walking back over to them but keeping her eyes on the brunette the whole time, glad to see her again so soon.

"Yea, I think there's definitely something going on there" she giggled, sitting back down on the bed. It had been a couple of months since the last time Faith had snuck in through her bed room window in the middle of the night. The other girl looked round, feeling slightly awkward though she wasn't sure why. The room looked different at night, shadows starting grow and reach out of the corners of the room. She sat down on the bed, with Mr Gordo and his new friend between her and Buffy.

"Okay, I want my present now!" the blonde suddenly exclaimed, looking to the other girl pleadingly. Faith cracked up laughing, shaking her head at her friend but grinning none the less. The brunette took the small bag from her shoulder and placed it in between them, pulling out a messily rapped box shape and a small card. Buffy smiled, feeling pleased, and took the card first. After all, Faith's cards where one of the best things about her birthday. She opened it and her smile grew even wider as she read it:

_B if for Birthday_

_B is for Brilliant _

_B is for Beautiful_

_B is for Blondie_

_B is for Blundering_

_B is for Babbling_

_B is for Bashful_

_B is for Breathtaking_

_B is for Beguiling_

_B is for Buffy_

_Happy __**B**__'day_

_Hope you got everything you wished for._

_Your Always,_

_Faith_

Buffy grinned up at Faith, and so the tradition continued. Every year the brunette would add another 'B is for..' to the card, ever since that year in primary school. By now, the blonde's parents didn't think it was adorable and funny anymore, they only smiled and rolled their eyes when they saw the cards. But Buffy still loved them, and that's all that mattered.

"Beguiling huh?" she questioned, giggling. Faith rolled her eyes, kicking off her shoes and crossing her legs on the bed as she turned to face the other girl properly. It was true, she had been starting to run out of describing words starting with B. It's always harder to think of something when your really trying to. She used to ask her father for help when she was little kid, but he was a little busy at the moment with the up coming election.

"Yea, I had to look in a dictionary. For the first time in forever. It was totally scary, with all the learning. And there where all these big words. Now open your present" she commanded, pushing it closer towards Buffy. The blonde grinned as quickly ripped through the paper to find a velvet box. With eye brows raised suspiciously she slowly opened it to reveal a gorgeous silver necklace. The brunette across from her grinned as she saw the look of awe and joy on Buffy's face.

"Come here, I'll put it on for you" Faith offered, extending a hand to take the necklace from her. Swallowing loudly, the blonde nodded, picking it up and handing it to the other girl before rising to her feet and lifting her soft, blonde hair up out of the way. The brunette stood up too, walking up behind the other girl and slipping the delicate chain round Buffy's neck and bringing it round so she could do up the latch. She sighed, her hot breath hitting the back of the blonde's neck and sending goosebumps crawling across her skin.

"There, turn round. I wanna see how it looks on you" Faith muttered, putting a hand on the other girls shoulder to gently guide her back around to face her "Oh, wow" she smiled, looking the blonde over "like a bloudy princess B". Buffy grinned, tracing the cold metal of the necklace with the tip of her finger gingerly. Her hand came to rest on the charm hanging off it.

"What's the charm say?" she asked softly, tilting her head slightly in wonderment and making the brunette watching sigh, hoping Buffy couldn't hear the loud pounding of her heart. Faith smiled softly, biting her dark red painted lips, the blonde was just too cute. By far the most adorable thing she'd ever seen.

"On the front is says 18 on a heart" reaching forward to touch the charm, her hand brushing the other girls as she did so, before turning it over between her fingers "and on the other side says B" Faith told her.

"..Is for Buffy" the blonde added, her fingers still linger on the other girls. The brunette nodded, trying to remember to keep breathing, but she kept getting distract by the strand of golden hair falling down into the other girls face. It kept catching her attention, drawing her eyes to the other girls pale green ones that where staring back at her naively, and then to her soft, supple pink lips. She looked away and moved back, trying not to blush.

"Thanks Faith. It's the best birthday present ever, and this has now officially been the best birthday.. so far" Buffy smiled, closing the space between them again and enveloping the brunette in a hug. Faith sighed, hugging her back. The two stood like that for a minute, blushing before slowly pulling away. As Faith pulled back, her face barely centimetre's from the blonde's she stopped. Buffy was caught by surprise as she felt the other girls soft lips on hers. It was soft, delicate and fleeting. It lasted hardly a moment, before the brunette pulled away biting her lip.

"I am… so sorry" she muttered, alternating between cursing herself for letting her guard slip and thinking of how the other girl tasted like honey before quickly taking a step back. How stupid could she be? Kissing her best friend. Mentally berating herself Faith quickly grabbed her bag and headed for the window. Buffy zoned out until a fresh gust of cold wind hit her, bringing her back to reality in time to see Faith closing her bedroom window from the other side. The blonde sighed, reaching her fingers up to tough where the other girls lips had just been. '_Well it was the best birthday ever, until she left_'.

_**A/N: **I really need to get some sleep tonight. So, I can't stay up late madly writing another chapter. Sorry :( So the next, and final chapter will be posted tomorrow._

_Unless I go mad (as is a high possibility) and start writing another chapter, and then have to go to bed, and then there will be no chapter tomorrow. And that would be bad. _

_But have no fear. A sequel is most possible :D_

_Or at least many more stories. I have a list of like 17 more story idea's waiting to be written. plus all the other stories I'm in the middle of writing. . Which i will continue to update, I swear!! :D I never give up on a Buffy/Faith. Except that one story... but it was pretty crappy!_


	3. Chapter 3

_**A/N: **So here it is. The third and final chapter of this story. But hey, I have other stories!! Check them out... please. lol and there may be a sequal. I'll see what my brain comes up with. Anyway, so enjoy this. And thank you very much to all those poeple who reviewed. I really do appreciate it!!_

"Faith!" Buffy called out, rushing over to the window and pulling it open again to look out on her roof under the pale moon light. The brunette froze, half way across the tree branch leading down off of Buffy's the roof. The girl wobbled slightly, precariously balanced. The blonde reached out though she knew the other girl was to far away, biting her lip worriedly. Faith cringed before reaching out and grabbing a second branch and steadying herself, turning back to grin at Buffy proudly. The blonde let out a long breath in relief, shaking her head at the brunette but laughing none the less.

"Come back" Buffy called out and her voice echoed down the empty street in the dead silence of the night. Faith nodded solemnly, her mouth now down turned again as she carefully edged back to the edge of the roof. The blonde sighed impatiently and climbed out the open window to meet her half way. As they faced each other on the roof both girls looked away uncertainly.

"I didn't mean to, I swear. I didn't think I just… I did stuff without thinking. My brain like died for a second and.. I don't know exactly what happened, I just.." Faith began to babble in the Buffy-esk manor that had rubbed off on her a little after their years of friendship. The brunette groaned internally, why did Buffy have to have such an affect on her? Her stomach was tied in knots, her head was buzzing, her skin felt like it was on fire, like flames where flickering across it's surface and heating her despite the cold night air surrounding them.

"Faith…" the blonde cut her offer as she uttered the word, still not looking at the other girl. The brunette looked up, groaning internally. This couldn't be good. She just knew Buffy was going to be saying 'I don't think we can be friends anymore' or 'look, I don't like you like that'. She held her breath, waiting for the blonde to continue. And she kept waiting, and waiting. A shiver ran down her spine as the pair stood bathed in moonlight and unspeaking.

"Was it just an accident, or did you mean something by it?" Buffy asked slowly and softly, looking back up and right into Faith's warm chocolate eyes reflecting the pale moon. The brunette looked back at her, flinching at the sparks flying between them. Maybe if she just lied, said it was nothing, and they could just continue on being they way they where. They could still sneak into it's others houses in the dark and have midnight feasts and hold hands as they strolled down the street and pick each other up for school every morning. She didn't want any of that to change, and she didn't think she could stand it if it did.

The other girl was waiting for her answer, fiddling the hem of her shirt impatiently. Looking into the blonde's gentle eyes though, Faith didn't think she could do it. She'd been in love with Buffy for too long, just having to stand beside her and watch as she dated stupid guys who broke her heart. She wanted to see her best friend happy, and she really thought that one person who could do that was herself. Who else knew the blonde like she did?

"I meant something by it" Faith told her, shrugging and trying to act nonchalant and effortlessly cool about it, like she always did with everything else "I umm… I love you B. I mean, I'm **in** love with you" the brunette muttered, loosing the effortless in her cool and starting to become obviously nervous "And I know you don't, wont, feel the same way. I get that. I just, can we please still be friends? Cos I can't loose you Buff. I can't…". To her utter surprise, Buffy's delicate pink lips broke into a smile at her words, and that smile grew to a grin that could not be contained as she shook her head, reaching forward to take the brunette's face in her hands.

"I love you too Faith. Now smile again, let me so those gorgeous dimples, and kiss me, because I've been waiting for you do so for what seems an eternity now!" she laughed, pulling Faith in closer. It took a moment for it all to register. The brunette swallowed, unsure if this could be real or if it was just another dream until she felt the blonde's lips upon her's and then she knew. She grinned into the kiss, wrapping her arms round Buffy's waist. She could feel the other girls heart beating loudly against her own. After a moment they slowly pulled apart, foreheads still touching as they held each other and basked in each other's glow.

"You wanna stay over tonight? It'll be my birthday in a couple of hours" the blonde asked, gently touching Faith's dimple with the tip of her finger and giggling. The brunette laughed and nodded, unable to speak. She didn't want to break the spell, ruin the perfect fairytale moment by saying something stupid. With a sigh, Buffy pulled back slightly, starting to feel tired and worn out from the hectic day they'd both just had. Her legs felt weak and her eyes where only just staying open, not the best thing for someone standing on a roof.

"Come here" Faith voice was low and raspy as she beckoned the sleepy blonde. Buffy turned around to find Faith sitting down, leaning her back against the cool glass of the window. The blonde smiled, crouching down and crawling into the other girls lap. Faith was warm and comforting, she felt safe in Faith's arms. She wiggled round till her head was resting on the brunette's shoulder. The moon was bright, almost full that night, bathing them in it's milky white light. Faith smiled and kissed the top off Buffy's head softly.

"Now this has officially been the best birthday ever! And I'm sorry but I don't think your ever gunna top it" Buffy whispered, smiling to herself. The brunette laughed, leaning down and planting a row of soft kisses down the other girls neck.

"We'll see about that!".

_XxXxX_

Buffy groaned, rolling over in her sleep as she heated up beneath the covers. Sweat was beginning to bead her brow. Breathing heavily the blonde woke up, eyes opening onto a room filled with warm, yellow morning light streaming through the thin curtains. She let out a long heavy breath, and took a deeper one back in as she sat up, wiping her forehead with the back of her hand. The soft, muffled sound of someone mumbling beside her reminded the blonde she wasn't the only one in the bed. The brunette beside her slowly lifted her head from the pillow, looking up sleepily. Once she saw the look on the younger girls face though, she snapped right back into consciousness.

"What's up girlfriend?" she asked tiredly, reaching across to touch Buffy's cheek gently. She could practically hear the static crackling under her fingers tips as they caressed the flushed red of the other girls soft cheek and brushed a stray wisp of golden hair away from the blonde's wide eyes. Buffy gave her friend a small smile before moving closer to snuggle into the brunette and bury her head in the older girls borrowed night shirt. Faith sighed, running her hand through the blonde's mess of honey locks slowly, twisting a piece round her finger.

"Shhh, s'okay. Ya have a bad dream or somethin'?" she asked softly as she held the smaller girl. Buffy looked back up and gave the brunette a small nod, clinging to her tightly. Faith smiled , waiting patiently for the other girl to talk and tell her all about it. She knew the blonde would, it was just a matter off time.

"It was horrible" the younger girl mumbled "I woke up and you weren't here and I climbed out the window onto my roof and I could see through your bed room window. You where tied up in your room. So I went to rescue you. I ran across the roof and I was edging carefully along the branch so I could climb down the tree, when the branch snapped. And I grabbed the first thing I could, and it turned out to be my mother's arm. And I was like '_help me, help me_' and she was like '_your dirty_' and she shook me off and I fell down into the bottom less black pit with fire at the bottom…" at this point the brunette interrupted with eye brows raised.

"I thought it was a bottomless pit?" she asked, receiving a glare from the blonde and so she shut up again and continued to listen.

"And then I could feel my flesh burning and you where standing at the top with a rope but you wouldn't help me back up. You kept saying it was my own fault I was down there. And I was so scared, and all I wanted was for you to hold me.." Buffy whimpered, sounding like an injured puppy dog. Faith's heart ached as she looked back into the worried green eyes of her girlfriend. She hated that the other girl was so scared, so upset by this odd dream.

"Well I'm here now, and I'll hold you forever B and never let ya go" she whispered, leaning down to kiss the other girl. The blonde calmed as their lips crashed, her heart fluttering as she moved round slightly to be on top. Faith's arms where round her waist, hands crawling under her singlet and across her hot skin. The younger girls fingers in her hair as they kissed. The covers slid off, allowing the cool morning breeze to slightly cool the heat rising between them. Buffy opened her mouth to allow the brunette's tongue entrance. They where completely entranced in each other when the bed room door creaked open.

"Oh my gosh" Joyce gasped, jaw hanging open in a most un lady like manor. behind her there was a sudden bang as Rupert dropped their daughter's birthday present, standing beside his wife looking just as stunned. Both girl broke apart, looking up to find the source of the sound and blushing ferociously as they found it.

"Mum…" the blonde uttered, quickly getting up off the bed and distancing herself from Faith. The breeze blew over her bare legs as she stood in the open in her short shorts and singlet, making her shiver. Her mother blushed, taking a step back nervously and looking down at her hands.

"I am sorry, girls I should have knocked. I just didn't expect…" she trailed off, looking back at her husband and sharing a small smile "Well I guess we just thought you'd tell us when you finally got together" she muttered "We'll umm… we'll wait down stairs. Get dressed and come join us for breakfast" she told them, bending down to pick up the birthday present.

"Wait, your okay with this?" Buffy asked nervously, feeling a little unsure "and what do you mean when we finally got together?" she asked, brow furrowed in confusion. Her parents smiled warmly at both the girls, shaking their heads as they laughed.

"Honey, off course we're okay with this. We love you, and we love Faith. We've all been waiting for the two off you to finally get together. Damn, this means I loose the bet" she groaned in sudden realisation, at a strange look from her daughter she quickly added "I made a bet with Xander you wouldn't get together till beginning off college" she muttered, giving them a quick smile before going to exit the room with Rupert in toe.

"You bet on us?!".

_XxXxX_

Buffy shovel another piece of crispy bacon into her mouth, chewing loudly with Faith watched her with an amused grin. God that girl could eat. Finally having finished her breakfast the blonde dabbed the corners of her mouth with a napkin as she swallowed before turning to her parents with a broad grin.

"Okay, present time". Rupert smiled, pushing the small, neatly wrapped box across the table to her. She picked it up with delight, running her hands over the shimmering blue wrapping paper in awe of it's shiny-ness before beginning to rip through it. She tore off the last piece of paper to reveal a square cardboard box. She frowned at it, before reaching up to tear off the tape sealing it's lid shut. She lifted up the flaps, peering inside and giving them both a very confused look before pulling the item out.

"Keys?" she asked ,feeling slightly let down "but they don't have a lock to go in" she mumbled, her face forming a look of confusion Faith found unbelievably adorable. Her parents smiled, shaking their heads and pointing out the window.

"Yes they do". The blonde tilted her head slightly, following their line of sight. Out side the front window she could see the lawn, the flower bed, the front gate?... Oh. Her frown suddenly turned to a manic grin as she saw it.

"Oh my god, you got me a car!!" she squealed.

_XxXxX_

_Sunday afternoon, a month later…_

Everything was perfect. In Faith's mind anyway. The sky was perfect. Clear endless blue stretching from horizon to horizon. The sun was perfect. The way it was glowing that bright warm orange it did just before it began to set. The day had been perfect. Buffy had too much ice cream, again, Willow actually said she'd leave her homework till later and hang out with them instead (progress in the brunette's mind), Oz made an actual expression, Xander laughed so hard coke came back out his nose and she got to spend the whole day with her favourite girl in the entire world. Everything was perfect.

The swing creaked slightly as it moved back and forth, joining the soft sounds of summer along with the chirp of crickets and the warm summer breeze rustling the leaves. Xander sighed, eyeing his friends and shaking his head. Oz and Willow where sitting on the old park bench, snuggling closer and whispering. The musician was grinning, running his fingers through her fiery red hair. Xander rolled his eyes and kept walking past them towards the swings and his other two friends. The brunette was holding a giggling Buffy in her lap, arms wrapt around the blonde's petite waist and dark red lips whispering something in her ear. They both looked up as Xander neared them and smiled.

"Hey Xan, what's up?" the blonde asked cheerfully as he slumped into the swing beside him. The boy just groaned and kicked at the tanbark beneath him, sending a piece flying and scuffing his shoe through the drown dust and dirt beneath. Buffy and Faith shared a look, eye brows raised and turned back to him.

"Do you guys no what it's like to love someone you know you'll never have a chance with?" he asked with a heavy sigh. The blonde smile knowingly and nudged the girl behind her. '_Hmmm that sounds familiar_' she thought to herself.

"Yea, I think we might know what that's like. But chance's are they like you too, your just to busy being depressed over liking them to realize" Buffy answered him, receiving a sharp poke from the brunette on who's lap she was seated "who is it?" she wondered out loud. Xander looked back up at them, his seriousness scaring them slightly as he was usually always the joker.

"You know that new girl, Anya. She seems a little quirky at first but she's really nice. And god she's gorgeous. Only thing is… she hangs out with Cordelia and Harmony and there's no way she'd ever even talk to me" he muttered sadly and went back to moping, not only could he not get a date but he was now the fifth wheel in their little group. Faith grinned, shaking her head at him.

"I was talking to her just the other day. Cool chick. I could introduce the two of youse. If ya want?" she offered, trying to ignore the fact that she could feel Buffy's hand slowly moving up her leg just out of Xander's view. The brunette boy nodded enthusiastically, suddenly perking up at this news.

"That'd be awesome. Thanks Faith" he grinned. Buffy smiled broadly, turning slightly to face her girlfriend and leaning in to plant a slow, seductive kiss on the brunette's lips. Faith bit her lip as the other girl pulled back, her grip round Buffy tightening and pulling her closer but the blonde just grinned and shook her head, slipping out of her grasp and jumping back down onto the tanbark.

"Mmm… I'm so tired. You think it's about time to head home Faith?" she asked, stretching out her arms lazily in the afternoon sunlight and undoing the top button of the wife beater she'd borrowed from her girlfriend before leaning back in to whisper "my parents wont be home till late". Faith grinned happily, jumping off the swing as well and taking the blonde by the hand.

"Yea! Definitely time to head home. Later Xan. Bye Will, Oz. Well see you guys tomorrow" she called out as they rushed towards the car and stopping only once they reached it "god I love you" the brunette muttered, kissing Buffy softly before jumping in the passengers side. The blonde smiled as she ran round to the drivers seat, nodding.

"Yea, I know you do" she agreed, earning herself an eye roll from Faith "I love you too" she added, reaching over to take the older girls hand in hers. The brunette smiled nervously as the younger girl started up the car.

"Well if you really love me, please try not to kill me with your manic driving!" she muttered with a grin, earning herself a whack over the back of the head from the blonde behind the wheel "I'm just saying, I'd like to live to see tomorrow. And the way you drive, it's not looking so likely".

_**A/N: **P.S. If you'd be interested in a sequal, please mention that in your review (assuming you are reviweing that is..) so I can see if people really are interested._

_Also, for some STUPID reason, I haven't been getting emails when people review. No idea why. Bloudy hotmail . lol So if anyone has tried to message me in the past couple of days (though i know it's not likely) I prob wont have recieved it. :(_

_xoxo_


	4. AN: Have a say in the sequel

A/N: This is just an authors note to say thank you to everyone who reviewed on this story, and hopefully there will a sequel in the not to distant future :D I'm working on it… Okay I have like 282 words so far

_**A/N: **__This is just an authors note to say thank you to everyone who reviewed on this story, and hopefully there will a sequel in the not to distant future :D I'm working on it… Okay I have like 282 words so far. Not much, but it's a start. __**But I'm wondering**__ what couples and characters people want to see in the sequel?? __**SO**__ please review and tell me. Just a short 'Dawn, Spike, Xander/Anya' (for example) lol_

_Anyway,__ thank you to:_

**kjeh**

**Kerrietryst**

**Ashley**

**Katydid090586**

**Ryoko05**

**Iggina Rae Moose**

**u.luv.me**

**Daryl**

**kool-aidrocks2008**

**Lunarcycle**

**Faithless-7**

**Spandex Monkey Man**

**lilyme**

**ToryV**

**MaryB**

**Ryoko05**

**shanesthebest**

**smash**

**tanama30**

**justanotherdarkslayer**

**deluxcookies**

**Shane**

**Just Me**

_Thanks to all of you, when you review, it makes me want to write more._


End file.
